


even with us

by bestie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, NDOMW (No Dursleys On My Watch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestie/pseuds/bestie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius snorts, further off. “Be – Be serious, <em>Sirius</em>, you mean.” And then, still laughing, Sirius forces out: “Harry, my boy, my genius boy, we’re both <em>extremely</em> disappointed in you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	even with us

**Author's Note:**

> don’t question how this would all work. just go with it. it’s cute. everyone’s happy (for the most part). that’s what matters, ok.

**I.**  
_Carefully_ , _carefully_ , _carefully_ , Remus always tells himself as he lifts little Harry from his crib. Another bittersweet goodbye in the middle of the night, as he and Sirius had quickly learned him leaving while Harry was still awake meant there would be no sleeping, no eating, no doing much of anything besides crying.

Harry barely stirs as Remus sets him down in the bed beside Sirius, who lets out a loud snore but remains just as deeply asleep as Harry.

The corners of Remus’ lips curl upwards in a fond sort of smile. With luck, he’d be able to return in time for Harry’s second birthday.

 **II.**  
“Was Dad good at riding a broom too?”

“One of the best riders I ever knew,” says Sirius, “and I imagine you could be just as good, or _better_ , even, if you keep on practicing.” 

Harry grins, staring at the broom in his hands like it’s the fabled Philosopher’s Stone. “Can we visit the Weasley’s soon, then?” he asks. “George and Fred said they would let me and Ron play Quiddti– Quith– _Quidditch_ with them.”

“Visiting the Weasley’s is doable, but playing Quidditch...” Sirius lets out a drawn-out sigh. “Well, we’ll see what Remus says. You know how he is.”

Harry scrunches his nose.

 **III.**  
Two Howlers, one for Ron and one for Harry.

“We’re done for,” Ron groans, his face, paler than normal, disappearing behind his hands. “Absolutely, totally done for.”

Ron opens his first, and Mrs. Weasley’s shouting quickly silences any ongoing conversations between students. Hermione places a hand on Ron’s shoulder, patting it lightly, while giving Harry a pitying look. _You really are done for_ , her expression seems to tell him. And she’s probably right.

It is with sullen resignation that Harry opens his Howler, the edges of it already beginning to smoke. The first thing he hears is laughter — _Sirius’ laughter —_ and then Remus’ voice, oddly calm compared to Mrs. Weasley’s but still just as loud, says, “Be _serious_.”

Sirius snorts, further off. “Be – Be serious, _Sirius_ , you mean.” And then, still laughing, Sirius forces out: “Harry, my boy, my genius boy, we’re both _extremely_ disappointed in you.”

They don’t get much further than that before Remus is just telling Harry that they’ll be sending a real, proper letter soon. As if to make up for their lackluster Howler, Mrs. Weasley includes a few choice words for Harry in her own.

 **IV.**  
“You’re more like your parents than you know,” Remus murmurs, looking so very tired, and yet still so very, _very_ proud. “What you did, Harry... It was dangerous, even if your heart was in the right place.”

“I’m -- I’m sorry,” says Harry. He keeps his distance from the bed Sirius is lying in, his brow furrowed and his lips pulled into a tight frown. “I just couldn’t lose someone else. Not again. Not if I could stop it.”

His gaze travels to Sirius, sleeping soundly, still recovering from the effects of the curse Bellatrix had cast on him, but ultimately _safe_.

 **V.  
** They’re all scratched up and bruised, with dried blood they still haven’t had the time to wash off yet, but for once in a long while, they can just sit and breathe. And that’s what they do.

They sit in peaceful silence in 12 Grimmauld Place, with not a single thing to worry about, until Harry quietly excuses himself to go wash up and to “sleep for a few days, if possible.”

Sirius and Remus watch him go, and when the door closes behind him, Remus sighs. 

“He’s done so well,” he says.

“He really has,” says Sirius, grinning. “Even with _us_.”


End file.
